


A million different ways

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dixoncest, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme: Merle and Daryl are in a relationship and Merle is very protective of his younger brother, but Daryl just sees it as proof of Merle's affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million different ways

Sometimes it’s in the little things Merle does. When his brother walks past him he’ll run a hand over his lower back, just touching him easily without asking and somehow showing Daryl exactly how much he means to him. They don’t mutter words of love between them in the darkness, but Daryl can see it in all the little things Merle does for him. If they’re low on food Merle will make sure he eats first before even taking a bite himself and though they act as if it’s nothing, he knows it is. The same as how Merle will always sling an arm over his waist when they sleep, able to feel where he is and know he’s safe even when he’s unconscious.

Daryl appreciates all of those things far more than if Merle actually told him he loved him. It would be weird to hear the words said out loud, but he can see it all in the way Merle does so much for him anyway so what would a few words mean anyway? When Merle buys him a beer in the bar despite him being underage and lets him share the last cigarette it means more to him than fragile words ever could. His brother is his everything and he knows he’s Merle’s too, despite any arguments they have there’s something between them that can’t be broken and he enjoys every second of it.

Leaning against Merle’s side in the bar he feels able to relax completely despite there being so many people around. He’s never liked a lot of people being around him, a life of ridicule left him always on the defensive and a group meant more possibilities of being ganged up on so he got used to a life without so many people in it. But he had Merle and that was more than enough.

At eighteen years old he’s still underage to be drinking the beer Merle has bought him but no one here cares anyway, they all knew Merle would start a ruckus if anyone started anything and it was more peaceful to leave him to it. His brother is laughing it up with one of his ‘friends’ some dealer who apparently had a new supplier, something extra special that Merle was more than happy to get his hands on. The deals always made Daryl feel on edge so he left them to it, Merle giving a squeeze to his thigh beneath the table when he gets up to toss a few darts at the board to distract himself.

The guy that challenges him to a game seems nice enough, commenting on any good shots he makes, shooting the breeze about nothing much at all and even giving him some tips on his game. It’s during one of those moments that he can feel Merle’s eyes on his back and though it’s not an unfamiliar or unwanted feeling, he just wonders why his brother can’t seem to trust him to go off by himself for once.

It becomes quite clear why when the guy leans in to mutter in his ear, one hand lingering a bit too long on his back to be just friendly and his breath ghosting over Daryl’s cheek. “Wanna meet me outside for some fun?” The guys asks and when he looks up into the guy’s eyes he can see that this whole thing had been planned from the start, the older guy wanting his ass from the moment he’d spotted it. He supposes he should be flattered really, but he’s just annoyed at the sudden turn of events.

Glancing over to Merle he catches his brother’s eye for only a second and in that second he knows Merle can tell exactly what’s going on, practically able to read his mind. Fixing his eyes back to the guy he jerks his head towards the door, moving to lead the guy outside, eagerly anticipation what was going to happen next. Some people saw Merle as someone who was far too much of an asshole to care about anything at all, but the real truth was he just showed it in different ways to other people.

For example, Daryl can see it in the way he walks up behind the guy who’s got him pinned to the wall, he can see it when Merle grabs the guy by the hair and smashes his face into the wall, Daryl can count the amount of ways Merle shows he loves him by how many teeth the guy spits out onto the sidewalk with a groan.

Merle isn’t the gentle type, and Daryl doesn’t mind when his brother grabs him with harsh fingers rough enough to leave bruises and kisses him harshly, practically dragging him to the truck to get him home. After moments like this Merle seems to need to prove how much he cares for Daryl and just how much Daryl is his. Really it’s probably the sweetest Merle would ever get over anything, knocking a guy unconscious for daring to touch someone he viewed as his. The whole drive home is mixed with Merle telling him how he’d wanted to kill the guy, digging hi fingers into Daryl’s thigh and holding him next to him, not letting him move an inch away.

Daryl may never hear the words from Merle, but he knows just how much his brother fucking adores him when he pins him to the bed with his arms above his head and runs his free hand down his side. Pressing over skin mottled by scars and not flinching, not caring that he’s damaged and loving him anyway. Nails rake over his pale flesh, leaving red marks in their wake and Daryl groans in want, his brother always knowing what he wants without having to even ask and giving it to him easily.

He arches back against the bed when Merle bites at his neck, leaving marks and bruises behind that will be obvious to everyone for days. It’s everything he needs, pressing against his brother and feeling his warmth against him, pressing him down and keeping him pinned right where he’s meant to be. There’s no place in the world he should be, he knew he was meant to be here, beneath Merle and enjoying every movement of his brother inside of him. Groaning loudly to the heavens and wanting to shout to the world that his brother is his everything.

Shoving back for more he gets a chuckle from Merle, his brother moving from where he’s lying on top of him to kneel, pressing a hand to his chest, grinding his weight down on Daryl’s ribs and making it hard to breathe. The bite of pain makes him grip his lip between his teeth and glance up to his brother, flushed and sweating at how good it all felt. Merle is harsh, all sharp words and violent pinches to his skin, bruising and marking him all over with dirty words in his ear. “Who’s my little bitch?”

His brother is hard to predict when he’s feeling playful like this, making Daryl fight back and growl against him, pressing back on Merle’s cock for more and gripping at the sheets as he replies. “I am.” Of course he’s Merle’s bitch, he’s his everything and he knows his brother likes it. It’s fucking burning in here, with the sheets sticking to him and Merle keeping him down, fingers digging into his wrists above his head where he tugs on the fabric, owning him entirely and making him moan when Merle thrusts a little harder. For a moment it’s fast and almost painful, on the brink of making him want to shout for it to stop and then for more, wanting to cling to Merle but unable to break free.

Then Merle smirks to him, pausing to give small bucks of his hips, panting above him with a grin and giving the smallest, shallowest thrusts that made him mewl for more. “Who’s my princess?”

And like that it’s a different game, one that makes him blush and avoid Merle’s eyes, his cock jerking against his belly in excitement as his brother screws him slowly. Biting on his lower lip he squirms against the sheets, both wanting it hard and needing more of this, Merle knows what it does to him and it’s shameful to admit but he loves it. His chest is heaving with each breath, Merle’s fingers curl around his cock and stroke over him slowly and he can’t deny it. “I-I am.” Daryl whispers, eyes closed, ashamed and excited, loving and hating what his brother can do to him.

Merle laughs, not mocking exactly, but just enjoying what he can make Daryl do just for him. “Yeah you are ain’t ya? A little whore who wants this.” When he moves faster again, fucking Daryl harsh and deep, making him whine and gasp at the suddenness he thinks he’s going to lose it, and then Merle is gentle again, moving to lie over him, pressing him down flushed with sweat and smelling of sex and Merle and everything amazing. “And my sweet pretty princess who likes this.”

He can’t deny it, his cock leaking in Merle’s grasp as he presses back for more, loving every drag of Merle’s cock over that spot inside of himself and the way his brother croons to him in his ear. Calling him pretty, dainty and completely his, a princess for Merle to take care of and do this to everyday. When his wrists are freed for Merle to hold his hips, fucking him deep and slow, Daryl moves to wrap his arms around his shoulders, pressing them close and rubbing his cock between them.

Everything about this is so wrong he should be ashamed, but he loves it and if he’s broken then he doesn’t want to be fixed. Merle kisses at his neck over the bruises, gentle and soft before moving to his lips, kissing away his moans and whines, pressing them harder against the mattress together. Daryl can barely breathe, Merle’s weight is crushing him, his cock is pinched and leaking and when his brother moves to run his fingers through his hair, watching him closely and adoring him, he knows he’s so far fucking gone. “Who’s my princess?”

Daryl feels himself flush harder, the blush on his cheeks rising as he bucks into Merle as much as he can, panting deeply and coming hard against his brother’s body with a cry and a shudder. “I…I am…” He can barely speak, orgasm washing over him, Merle fucking him hard and deep before coming himself with a groan, making him bite his lip at the feeling of being filled and sighing when they’re left in a heap on the bed.

It’s the most comfortable moment of uncomfortableness he’s ever been in and though it’s awkward and hot and breathing is an issue, he doesn’t want to move out from beneath his brother’s weight. They’re both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair is probably sticking up everywhere and Merle can’t seem to catch his breath either. Burying his face in Merle’s neck he enjoys every second of this, of being completely surround by Merle and everything he is and knowing that despite it being shown in a million different ways that other people can’t see; his brother loves him.


End file.
